


no one really got hurt (much)

by mrs_hudson_wannabe (jana_nox)



Series: wti [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/mrs_hudson_wannabe
Summary: Youngho smiled his wide, good-natured smile and patted Taeyong on a shoulder. The shoulder immediately developed a case of goosebumps, which were dangerous for Taeyong’s state of mind. They were the reason he agreed to this undercover spies business instead of a Chinese unit in the first place.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: wti [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	no one really got hurt (much)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bazarova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/gifts).
  * A translation of [никто не пострадал (наверное)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458503) by [gallyanim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim). 



> On an early morning of 16 September, 2020 oil prices went up +18% right after a drone attack on a Saudi Arabia.

“What have you got me into, Youngho,” in a whispered anguish said Taeyong who stood in front of an intimidatingly wide control panel. It had everything that a proper panel should have: lots of buttons; radar screens; some other kinds of screens that had hidden camera images plastered all over; levers big and small. And of course, the picture wouldn’t be complete without a big red button, which was probably supposed to be pushed at the very last minute. Taeyong wasn’t sure which version he preferred — if he had to push only this button (well, you know, if your spy contract meant you got to push only one button, it surely was a fishy one, yeah?) or, as it seemed in store for them, — if they had to make a lot of adjustments on this panel beforehand, and only then to bang “start”. “Youngho-ya-a-a, why. I wished I agreed to WayV.”

Instead of answering, Youngho smiled his wide, good-natured smile and patted Taeyong on a shoulder. The shoulder immediately developed a case of goosebumps, which were dangerous for Taeyong’s state of mind. They were the reason he agreed to this undercover spies business instead of a Chinese unit in the first place.

“I should have sensed that something suspicious is going on when you offered to unlock the early ‘95 yourself for the first time,’’ wheezed Taeyong somewhere into the Youngho’s shoulder-blade while Youngho cleverly clicked the buttons and pulled the right levers. The hugs, in general, were pleasant, it was understandable, but at the moment Taeyong had another amazing reason: he was nervous. He hadn’t been particularly nervous during the debut or when he bragged about the ‘TY track’ in a Red Velvet’s song (although at the time he had been very fond of Yerim, the feeling was not as strong as with Youngho right now, but also very sincere). But right now he was nervous. Why did Youngho decide to enlist him into his secret CIA team? As a spy Youngho was the same as the control panel he was working on — he got a lot going on, was super charming and sexy. Anyone would pretend to be a Yemenite rebel together with him!

“We are creating an illusion of an attack coming from Yemen,” instructed Youngho at this exact moment.

Even if from the Pope himself! At least they better not be implementing themselves. Taeyong had very vague knowledge about the Pope, but to him, he seemed to be the person least connected to NCT127 or their immediate mission.

“This button,” Youngho nodded to the edge of the panel. “And this lever should be activated at the same time.”

Taeyong immediately sprawled across the panel using his dance stretching for the success of their mission. Maybe that was the reason they chose him. As if Youngho had to use such unique methods to make Taeyong spread before him...

While Youngho calibrated the range and the aim, Taeyong had enough time for pleasant fantasies, having a nervous breakdown and guessing if all the foreigners in SM were secret agents. For example, Amber-noona just ended her contract, wasn’t it suspicious? Maybe she had nothing left to investigate? And no one knows what was the purpose of WayV.

“I’m glad that we are together right now,” murmured Youngho, winked at Taeyong, and then patted him on the shoulders and back. Maybe if Taeyong’s hands weren’t busy with important spy equipment, he would show Youngho where he can also be patted to soothe his nerves.

“Youngho,” said Taeyong with a pinch of desperation in his voice, “are you sure no one will die?”

Youngho shook his head, waved his long beautiful hands (Taeyong, too thin despite all the dancing and training, never looked such a delight in a plain t-shirt). He smiled again.

“Everything is going to be alright, we’ll just damage the equipment. No one is going to be hurt at all,” then he thought about this over once again, “well, except global capitalism.”

Seriously, how can you not trust such a smile from Youngho?

“Us too?” decided to be more precise Taeyong and shifted from one foot to another, because holding the buttons and levers from the opposite sides of the panel for a long time made his body numb. From a right angle, an exercise like this could be considered a sexy hip movement (if you had a lively imagination). “Won’t we die?”

“We are completely safe,” assured Youngho and bent right near his nose to check the system of a radar. When Taeyong breathed now, he did so practically into his ear. He could count all the lashes on Youngho’s left eye.

But in case they _were to die_...

Taeyong couldn’t suffer anymore, and he desperately kissed Youngho right on his ear. Then his cheek. He didn’t have time to do more, because Youngho turned to look at him.

“Well, in case I die in ten minutes,” he explained his reasoning for such bold actions. Youngho blinked in understanding, and then very quickly his tongue slithered inside Taeyong’s mouth, and his hand found his still nervous ass and copped a feel. With his other hand, Youngho expertly tapped the red button on the panel. “Such dexterity,” admired Taeyong inside his head and with a feeling bit Youngho on the bottom lip that after all the kissing was almost as red as the button. 

One after another, the American drones brought irreparable damage to the Saudi oil towers.

One after another, Lee Taeyong left hickeys on Youngho’s neck

No one really got hurt.

...until early Monday morning when an employee of a newspaper’s department of Energy department in Seoul Choi Youngjae got called up for an immediate briefing instead of his legitimate and protected by the Labour Code right to give his dog Coco her 6 am (a time when he was very obviously not supposed to work) walk.


End file.
